wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ogre
Ogres are large, brutish humanoids originally from Draenor. Several free ogre clans came through the Dark Portal before the First War. These ogres had a Blood Hatred to the orcs second only to their hatred of humans. They favored lands that are not frequented by orcs, and were seldom seen near other races' encampments... . Other ogre clans were once allies or rather, were enslaved to the Horde. These enslaved clans were often used in experiments. . These included monstrous two-headed versions that were created by Gul'dan and brought through the portal after the First War to act as enforcers to quell needless infighting between the Orc Clans. However, eventually these clans broke free and went their own separate ways. Though later the Stonemaul Clan rejoined the Horde under the leadership of the Mok'Nathal, Rexxar. Ogre culture, such as it is, tend to revolve a great deal around warfare, violence, and acts of strength. Elimination of competitors is an accepted (in fact, it is the only) way to move up in the ogre ranks. The ogres have great admiration to those that can best them in strength or in combat, an admiration that far transcends anything else, including their hatred for other mortals races, and specifically, orcs and humans. There are rare but known cases of ogres bowing to the Horde and to the Alliance when those have defeated them (such as the Gordok and Stonemaul tribes). Appearance There is a great variety in the ogre species. They range in height from 6 feet to around 15 feet. At first glance, they may look lazy and fat, but they're actually incredibly strong. Their skin tones range in color from shades of peach to red, to deep blues and ashen black. They frequently have at least one horn on their head, and can have either one or two eyes. While ogres excel in strength, they are also rather slow-witted; this doesn't mean that they should be underestimated however, since they can possess a suprisingly brutal cunning. Still, most ogres are best suited to melee clobbering, though the two-headed ones are proficient in the mystical arts as shamans, magi and priests. Many other races are coming to realize that ogres are not the stupid, lumbering two-headed beasts they once seemed to be. In fact, many of the ogre lords have rallied the remnants of their people that were scattered when the Old Horde fell. Though their plans are unknown, there is no doubt that these powerful, deceptively cunning warriors will gather their forces once more. According to the best estimates (RPG books), there are a little less than ten thousand ogres on Azeroth. Still, they can be a significant and furious army if marshaled. History Originally from Draenor, ogres were one of the last races of Draenor's giants. Some orc scholars believe the ogres were once intelligent and the dominant species of Draenor before the orcs rose to power. Orcs ruthlessly conquered ogre territory, enslaving or killing the ogres as they went; the war between the two races lasted quite a while, fueled by corruption from demonic forces. Soon the ogres were broken, the race either forced into exile or enslaved and used in experiments. To this day, most ogres hate orcs with a passion, remembering the wars they fought against each other. Ogres in Warcraft II The ogres are the monstrous two-headed allies of the orcs that were brought through the Portal by the Warlock Gul'dan after the First War to act as enforcers in an effort to quell needless infighting between the Orc clans. Due to the constant bickering between their two heads, ogres exhibit less intelligence than even the lowly Peons (Cho'gall and the ogre mages have proved there are exceptions, however). Their incredible strength and unnatural toughness, however, make them some of the fiercest warriors in the Horde. Society Ogre society is based on violence and domination. The head of a tribe holds his position through sheer brute strength. Any member of the clan can challenge the leader to a battle to the death. The victor of this duel is declared the new ruler (or retains the position, if the incumbent emerges victorious). This ogre often takes to decorating himself garishly with whatever stolen armor and weapons he can get his hands on. Loot in a ogre clan is distributed by whoever can defend their claim. Thus, the strongest members are usually easily identified by their better armaments. Besides their own tribes, ogres are often found employed as mercenaries, especially by the Goblin cartels, who see their extreme strength and slow wits as an asset. In Outland, Ogre Lords rule over the weaker and less intelligent ogres. resembling Ogre female.]] Ogres prefer to live in mounds, which are little more than caves or piles of stone built around steam vents, implying that Ogres seem to prefer hot areas. Some ogre villages exist, but they are less common. Ogres are extremely destructive to their environment, and any area that they have lived in for some time can be distinguished by the piles of waste and excrement that they leave in plain view. Often, the dismembered remains of enemies and prey are hung on meat hooks, strewn about the ground, or otherwise left out for all to see. Ogre females are a rare sight (none have appeared in games) and only few are known to other races. It seems that Ogre females are well-hidden by some chauvinist policy. Some of the few Ogre females that are known include the unnamed wife of Tharg, who died by the claws of the Black Dragonflight. Chief Ogg'ora was a female ogre sorceress and former leader of the Fire-Gut ogres . One of Gro'ach the Wise's commanders among the Duskbelch ogres was a female barbarian named Vaxar . Other Ogre Types Two Headed Ogres Two headed ogres were created by the orc warlock Gul'dan to give ogres intelligence and cunning in addition to their formidable strength. Many of these ended up being trained as ogre Mages, Warlocks or Shamans by Gul'Dan and his apprentice Cho'gall. The two headed ogre Magi were some of the most feared Horde units of the Second War. Two headed ogres are twice as intelligent as the standard ogre (obviously) however, they can often appear as stupid or even more stupid than their single headed brethren if their heads don't get along with each other. When the two heads work together however, these ogres can be extremely dangerous, as evidenced by Cho'gall's own command of warlock magic. Two headed ogres generally occupy places of honor in ogre tribes, and are also in high demand as mercenaries due to their increased intelligence. They generally have hyphenated or compound names designating each of the two heads, so Cho'gall for instance is a single being made up of the two sentient heads Cho and Gall. It is interesting to note that since one head, the smarter one, has only one eye, the two headed ogres were probably created by combining small ogres with their larger ancestors, cyclopean Ogre Lords. Blizzard at one point announced that it would be a new Playable Race as an April Fool's joke. Gronn thumb|Gronn In the Burning Crusade expansion, there will be a very strong type of ogre in Outland, known as gronn. Gronn are large, red Cyclops, who walk in an ape-like stance. The gronn are the Demigods of ogres, and are believed to have created the ogres. Nevertheless, they treat the ogres like worms, and rule over their clans in a very cruel way. Gronn aren't as smart as ogres, but are believed to be twice as big as one, and immortal. Ogre Lords In the Burning Crusade expansion, there will be another type of ogre called an Ogre Lord. These Ogre Lords are closer in descent to the gronn compared to regular ogres. They are smarter and stronger than regular ogres due to their closer relation to the gronn. Ogre Tribes/Clans (top) fighting Ogres (bottom)in the Deadmines during the First War.]] * Azurecloud Clan * Bladespire * Bloodmaul * Boulderfist * Brackenwall * Crushridge * Deadwind * Dreadmaul * Dunemaul * Duskbelch * Dustbelcher * Firegut * Frostmaul * Gordok * Gordunni * Laughing Skull (an Orcish Clan led by an Ogre) * Mo'grosh * Mosh'ogg * Mok'Nathal(A clan consisting of mostly half-ogres. ) * Spirestone * Splinter Fist * Stonemaul * Stonegullet * Torchbelcher * Twilight's Hammer (an Orcish Clan led by an Ogre) * Urok * Vul'Gol * Warmaul Memorable Quotes *"Me smash! You die!" *"I'll crush you!" *"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! Me smash !" Ogre April Fools Before World of Warcraft was released, Blizzard announced that two-headed ogres would become a playable race as an April Fools joke. Category:Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Ogres Category:World:Outland Category:Horde races Category:Burning Crusade Category:Giants